


Star Light, Star Bright

by honeyhealer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Preciousmetalshipping, two bros chillin' in a tree house no feet apart 'cause they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhealer/pseuds/honeyhealer
Summary: After Professor Oak’s yearly gala—where the Pokédex owners are honorary guests—the dexholders return to the Oaks’ house for an afterparty. Gold would be hyped, except his cohort, Silver, hasn’t spoken to him in weeks, and he has no idea why. (Crystal suggests he did something stupid. Gold is not amused.) As the night burns on, can the two Johto boys figure out their differences for once and for all? Will the night end in disaster, or will their starlit wishes come true?





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Despite being in the fanfic game for years, this is the VERY FIRST fic I'm posting to ao3! I hope y'all like it! Here are a couple fun facts before we get into it:
> 
> \- I wrote this in a fever within like four hours (while I was visiting family in Texas lol!) because someone in my discord requested preciousmetalshipping!
> 
> \- Every time I wanted so say something like "oh my God", I used Arceus instead, and it reads really poorly, so lowkey just ignore that.
> 
> \- I wanted to make the end longer, since I got kinda incoherent and melty, but whatever!
> 
> \- I ONLY listened to Taylor Swift while I wrote this (take that as you will. (Also probably expect future songfics.))
> 
> \- If you read this whole dang thing you get a coupon for a free hug because ILY
> 
> Anyways, thanks! Enjoy our local Johto bros pining!
> 
> Rant over, read on! - Alice <3

**Star Light, Star Bright**

* * *

_Star light, star bright,_

_the first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_have the wish I wish tonight._

* * *

**11:36 PM - Gold**

They’d just gotten back from the gala, but the party was far from over. In fact, this was what Gold was looking forward to the most: a small gathering reserved just for the Pokédex owners at Green’s house (the one acceptable exception was that Wally was also invited). 

Professor Oak liked to hold a yearly gala for his elite circle of professors, scholars, and scientists, but of course he invited the dexholders from all over the world as honorary guests. Gold always found the gala to be more trouble than it was worth; he had to wear a stuffy suit and listen to stuffy people babble on about research; he had to sit through a fancy dinner and watch the fancy dances; there were awards and announcements, hors d’oeuvres and honors; all around, it was not to his taste.

However, this year, Green informed them that his grandfather and the rest of his family would be staying in Viridian City, where the boring gala took place. Which meant that Green would be bringing the dexholders to stay back at his grandfather’s place in Pallet Town. Which meant a party.

As several cars pulled up to Oak’s place, Gold quickly observed that it was less of a house and more of a McMansion in comparison to the otherwise tiny town. He let out a low whistle and turned back into the car. “This place is something, isn’t it?”

Crystal nodded in agreement. “It is!” It wasn’t a surprise to her, though, since she apparently stayed with the Professor once while she was in Kanto on official capturing business.

Silver continued to stare out the window, as if Gold had said nothing.

Oh right. They weren’t talking.

Gold winced, like the silence had physically burned him. Crystal looked on sympathetically, but she didn’t really know what was happening. Gold resented Green only slightly for making them all take cars back with their cohorts from their specific regions. It was probably just how he’d organized it, but Gold would imagine the Kanto car was a lot chattier than his ride had been.

When had the silence started? And how long would it last? Well, the last time Silver had said a single word in his presence was when Crystal had tried to get them to talk it out, and it was a certain obscenity, followed by Gold’s name. Gold had laughed it off then, making some snarky comment about Silver learning to swear, and then left. That was more than two weeks ago—not that dexholders saw each other often anyways, since they were so busy. Crystal had just wanted dinner with them since they all happened to be stopped in Goldenrod for a bit.

Poor Crystal. She thought it was just another one of their spats. But it hadn’t been like this before, ever. Not this bad.

The car stopped in front of the Oaks’ manor, and Gold shook himself off (literally, he did a little shimmy, right there in his seat) before he hopped out. The remainder of his friends were climbing out of their vehicles as well, all still in their gala clothes (but slightly rumpled now from the car ride).

“Let’s get ready to party!” he shouted.

And the night _really_ began.

* * *

**12:02 AM - Silver**

Silver was enjoying his time in the lounge chair, occasionally conversing with his junior, before he was rudely interrupted for the fourth time by Gold whooping as he cannon-balled into the pool.

The party was in full swing. The dexholders had unloaded themselves from their various cars and descended upon Green’s house in a frenzy, most headed out to the backyard—which was equipped with an in-ground pool surrounded by a fence, a porch area with seating, an old treehouse, and a fire pit area straight of a magazine, complete with logs for seats around it. With a few switches flipped, the entire setup was aglow with fairy lights, lanterns, and solar-charged lamps.

“Wow, Green, you must’ve had it _good _as a kid!” Blue exclaimed upon seeing it all.

He shrugged. “All this stuff here, and I still ended up sword-fighting Red with old branches in the front yard.”

“Ah, you silly boys,” Yellow sighed, but she was smiling.

Red laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Give ‘em the world and they’ll end up playing with sticks! Sounds like Green and me. Those were good times, though!”

The Kanto kids, as the eldest of the group, made themselves busy getting all sorts of snacks for everyone—chips, popcorn, soda, candy, the lot—and then planted themselves in chairs on the porch, snacking and chatting. At some point, Silver overheard Gold comment that this night had been so full of _talking _at the gala, so why did the seniors keep _talking_, they should be enjoying themselves and not _talking_.

_Then why won’t YOU shut up?!_ Silver had thought, but kept his mouth buttoned up.

Meanwhile, the rest of the dexholders were taking full advantage of the backyard (only the weathered treehouse remained untouched); Sapphire and Pearl began arguing over how to start a fire without Pokémon whilst stocking the pit with wood. Diamond was next to the snack table for so long that handing out cookies and portioning out the fruit punch kind of became his job, though he didn’t appear fazed. Platinum got into the pool with her sequined gala dress still on—

“What are you doing, Miss Berlitz?” Wally called from the small hot tub, clearly concerned.

“Oh,” she replied, and looked down at the ruined fabric. “It’s fine.”

—and Emerald followed her into the water not long after, having changed into his bathing suit but honoring Platinum by keeping his bow tie on, weirdly. Crystal pushed Gold into the pool while he wasn’t looking, which meant that when she offered him her hand, he pulled her in too. She squealed and splashed, then began organizing herself, Gold, Emerald, and Platinum into some bizarre pool game which involved a lot of noise and Gold’s cannon-balls.

The young kids—the ones Silver barely knew, who had strange accents from Kalos, Alola, and Galar—stayed bunched up in their regional cohorts, but moved from area to area, enjoying the various activities. He mentally scolded them for being so foolish. _You think you’re friends, you think you’re close now, but just wait..._

“Something on your mind, Silver?” Ruby asked from the lounge chair beside him. 

“Nope,” Silver answered, making a popping noise on the “p”.

Ruby was also in a bathing suit, completely shirtless and peacefully reclined, as if trying to tan in the moonlight. “You know, frowning like that takes up more muscles than a blank or smiling expression. Plus,” he winked, “it causes wrinkles, which is not very beautiful.”

“Uh. Right.” Silver shifted in his seat, remembering then how uncomfortable and out of place he really was with the other dexholders. He wasn’t like them. He just wasn’t. He didn’t _always _feel like that, but tonight he did, strongly.

“I can’t even imagine the physical strain that whole ‘bad boy’ gig does on you,” Ruby went on. Silver only understood half of what he said. “When was the last time you had a good laugh?”

Silver shrugged. “A while ago.”

“Well, maybe I can change that. Let me tell you the story of my dear friend Emerald, and the time I asked him to perform in a contest with me...”

* * *

**12:27 AM - Gold**

Gold couldn’t believe it. From afar, he could still see it; Silver was over there, chatting it up with Ruby. Smiling. _Chuckling_, for Arceus’s sake. Silver never _chuckled_! That Ruby must’ve been one hell of a jokester to get Silver—who was eternally in such a mood—to laugh, even a little.

“You’re staring again,” Crystal informed him in a quiet but singsong voice from where she was sitting, perched on the edge of the diving board, feet gently paddling in the water. Emerald, Platinum, and the two Alola dexholders were playing chicken a little ways away, Emerald up top and Platinum holding him by the legs, both of them intensely focused and practically screaming.

Gold made sure they were definitely occupied before swimming closer to Crystal. “Hey Crys,” he began, “I’m a pretty likable guy—”

“Debatable.”

“—so why do _you _think Silver would be giving me the silent treatment?”

She hummed as she nearly kicked water in his face. “Well, my first guess would be that you did something stupid.”

Gold put a hand to his chest. “Hey, I resent that!”

“I mean, you’ve been known to be reckless and impulsive. You’ve _gotta _understand that about yourself, right? Please tell me you know _that _much.”

“Well I wouldn’t put it so harshly, but...generally, yes.”

“So that’s my first guess,” Crystal went on. “That you did something stupid. Maybe you offended him, or said something weird about Blue, or did a dumb skateboard trick and hurt your dumb ankle and made him worried.”

Gold scoffed. “Yeah, as if Silver cared that much.”

Crystal rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you _paid attention, _you’d see that he—never mind. But my second guess would be that you _didn’t _do something stupid.”

“What?” Gold frowned. “What does that even mean? That I missed something important? Or that I didn’t do something that would’ve been dumb?”

“Either, really.” Her splish-splashing had become rhythmic, almost hypnotizing. “What it means is that you’re still an idiot, because there’s a big piece of the puzzle that you’re missing.”

“Huh.” Gold turned back towards Silver, but he was suddenly gone. In his place was Sapphire, animatedly telling Ruby how tall the fire was that she and Pearl made.

Where’d he go?

* * *

**12:59 AM - Silver**

Ruby’s story was definitely entertaining, which Silver appreciated, but a pit was growing in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was hunger or existential dread, but the answer to both was on the porch.

“Hi Silver!” Diamond chirped as the older dexholder approached. “What’ll it be?”

“Can you fix me a bowl of the worst stuff you’ve got?” Silver asked. He figured it was a weirdo request, but Diamond just nodded seriously and began mixing Doritos, Cheetos, popcorn, pretzels, and M&Ms in a cereal-sized bowl. Silver thanked him and continued on to where the Kanto dexholders were chatting. Red and Yellow were telling a joint tale, both gesturing wildly. He wondered what they were talking about—because whatever it was made Green nearly _wheeze _laughing, something Silver never knew the man was capable of doing—but he didn’t want to eavesdrop, so he just caught Blue’s eye and waved her over.

“What’s up buttercup?” she asked once she’d reached him, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Arceus, Blue, you’re so weird.” But he could handle Blue’s strange habits. That was normal. Comfortable. What he couldn’t handle was differences. Changes.

“No, but seriously, what’s going on?” She was smiling, but her eyebrows quirked together. “You’re wearing that scowl again.”

He took a breath. “What would you do if you had a secret—”

“Ooh, _secret_,” she interrupted.

“Blue.”

“Sorry! I’ll be serious!”

He tried again. “If you had a secret, and you never wanted anyone to know, but now it feels like everyone can read it on your forehead, especially the person you absolutely _don’t_ want to know, and—”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “So we’re talking about boy problems.”

Heat rose to his face. “_Blue_.”

“No, no, it’s good—I just wanted to know. So, he found out somehow?”

Silver nodded, keeping his voice quiet. “And he’s been _absurd _ever since. He acts like—like nothing happened. Like everything’s normal! I can’t even believe how stupid he is sometimes. Rather than just put me out of my misery, he acts like everything is great, and I can’t stand it anymore. I haven’t spoken to him in weeks.”

Blue scrunched her nose in thought. “That’s quite a pickle you’re in. But, can I give you some sisterly advice? There are two sides to every story. Maybe this is just how he handles things? I know it’s not ideal, but maybe just take a minute to calm down. Think about it. Take that horrifying clusterfuck of food that Dia made you—”she pointed to the fire pit, where it looked like Pearl was terrifying the Kalos kids with a scary story, “—and head down to that campfire. I always feel better after I’ve eaten a little junk food, maybe set a few sticks on fire, and listened to another dexholder say something dumb.” She winked. “Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Blue. I’ll let you get back to your friends.”

“Oh, but I’ve always got time for you, buddy.” Her smile was genuine.

“Thanks,” he said again. As he turned away to go to the fire pit, he noticed her pulling out her cellphone.

* * *

**1:01 AM - Gold**

“—and Ruby said, ‘You can’t eat that many churros!’ and then I said, ‘BET.’” Sapphire laughed, heartily and maniacally. “Man, I was sick for _hours._”

“Mm-hm.” Ordinarily, Gold would’ve loved to hear about it, but he was suddenly distracted, having caught sight of a certain dexholder headed from the porch to the fire pit, red hair illuminated in the lantern light.

“So, whaddya say, Gold? Wanna see how much of this I can chug?” Sapphire held up a liter of Diet Coke.

“Please don’t,” Diamond suggested.

“What did you say?” Gold asked, turning back to them.

Sapphire scoffed. “Jeez, where’s your head, senior?”

“On another planet, as per usual.” Crystal appeared then, phone in one hand and fruit punch in the other. “What’s that rhyme about Jupiter and stupider?”

“Har-dee-har.” Gold squinted at her. “Who are you texting?”

Crystal shoved the phone in the pocket of the sweatshirt she’d donned. “Oh, no one.”

“Did Emerald get you addicted to another one of those app thingys?” Sapphire asked.

“Yeah, they’ve got me bad!” Crystal replied, then turned to her cohort. “Hey Gold, can I borrow you for a sec?”

“Sure.” But she was already dragging him away from the snacks and back towards the pool. “Are we finally playing sharks and minnows with the juniors?”

“No. You always make me be the shark.” Crystal stopped short and turned around to face him. 

“I mean, no one wants to be the shark, that’s kind of the point of—”

“You need to talk to him,” she interrupted sharply.

Gold blinked. “What?”

“Silver. You need to talk to him.”

Gold averted his eyes. “Look, I’ve been _trying _to talk to him. You’ve seen it! He won’t say a word to me. I don’t even know why he’s mad.”

“I don’t either,” she claimed, but Gold got the feeling she’d somehow learned something, so he gave her a skeptical look. She pursed her lips. “Listen, I honestly don’t know _why _you imbeciles are constantly fighting, but I do know this one is worse for some reason. And I can’t be the one to figure out what that reason is. _You _have to.” She poked him square in the chest, a little too hard.

“Ow. Why me? Why not Silver?”

“Well, you both have to. But _you’re_ gonna be the one to initiate it. Right now.” She pointed past the fence to the fire pit, where Silver was sitting alone on a log. The Galar dexholders were roasting marshmallows across the fire from him. Not far off, the Kalos kids were chasing Pearl around.

Gold shook his head fervently. “Uh, how ‘bout no. I think I’ll just play sharks and minnows with the juniors instead.”

He started in the other direction, but she tugged him back. “Ah ah ah! _No_ swimming for thirty minutes after you’ve had food or drink!” She gestured to the cup of Sprite he was holding.

“Seriously, Crystal?”

“Yes, seriously. You’re gonna go over there and you’re gonna talk to him, and if you don’t, I’ll go ask Blue for some blackmail on you or something.”

“You know, you’re terrible at threats. But...I’ll do it. Just so it’s not weird anymore.”

“Uh huh. And _you’re _terrible at hiding your true feelings.”

He gave her his best scowl, which wasn’t very good at all, and headed towards the fire pit. Each step he took felt like he was trudging deeper and deeper into an inescapable trap, like quicksand or something.

When he got to the fire, he sat on the closest log and stared at Silver—who kept staring at the fire—for a minute. In the warm light of the flames, his eyes didn’t look quite as cold as they usually did when he was mad. And the red bangs falling into them shifted in the late-night summer breeze, looking like lava all lit-up.

“Man, _seriously_?” Gold said, because he had to break the silence somehow. “When we were younger, all I had to do was _look _at you, and we’d start screaming at each other.”

Nothing, not even a blink from Silver.

“You remember that, right? When we’d be on journeys together. Well, not together, but like, in the same general vicinity, working towards the same general goal. I kind of miss it, sometimes. At least then you’d deign to insult me.”

Nothing.

Gold took a breath, then moved onto Silver’s log, forcing the other boy to scoot away. But Silver _still _didn’t look at him, which was infuriating. 

Gold said, “Y’know, I’ve been wracking my head all night. All these weeks, actually, and I still can’t figure it out. We were supposed to hang out, and you cancelled. Then Crystal wanted us to get together, and you were mad, so I left. I just—if I knew how it started, maybe I could...” he trailed off. And in his silence, _that _was when Silver finally spoke to him.

“Maybe you could _what_?” he practically spat, turning to face Gold, finally.

Gold felt instantly indignant. “I could fix it, or something.”

Silver deepened his glare. “There’s nothing for you to fix. _You’re _the one who’s been a dick to me these past weeks. You act like everything’s _fine_, you joke and you taunt me, like it’s funny or something!”

“Silver, I—”

“And, look, I get that it’s always been like this. Since we were kids, I’ve been the one who put in the effort, who cared too much. And I get that you don’t care about me, I get that you literally do not give a _shit_ about me and—”

Gold couldn’t take it anymore; he leaned over and clapped his hand over Silver’s mouth—he’d wanted Silver to talk to him, but now he’d do anything to get him to _stop talking like that._

He didn’t expect it to work, really. He probably thought Silver would back away, or bite him, or something, but it was enough to shock them both into silence, just staring at each other for a few seconds, eyes wide.

Gold’s heart was pounding out of his chest. “Who says,” he started in a low voice, “who says that I don’t care?”

Silver’s eyebrows raised. Gold let his hand fall onto the log between them. Elsewhere, there was a commotion around the porch.

Silver hesitated, before he said, “My email. You saw it, and you said nothing.”

“Sorry, what?” Gold’s head was spinning. “You sent me an _email_?”

He shook his head. “No. It was for Crystal. But that day, _you _were on her phone, playing that dumb app that Emerald put there, and when she got it back, she couldn’t find my email. You saw it, you read it, and you deleted it.”

“What was in the email?” Gold asked, confused.

“Don’t be a dick right now, Gold.”

“No, no, really. Because—you know Crystal has two emails, right? But she only uses her professional one now. The personal one got mostly spam, so she changed over. Didn’t she tell you?”

“She did, but I didn’t—” Silver’s eyes widened. He put a hand to the side of his head, like he was trying to grab onto something in his brain. “Oh. _Oh_. For the love of Arceus—I sent it to the wrong one.”

“Aha!” Gold found himself laughing hysterically. “I told you guys I’m not as dumb as you think! At least I can _remember _stuff! Jeez, Silver! All that about an _email_, for Arceus’s sake!”

“Shut up!” Silver looked angry, but a different kind of angry. It was the old anger, the one reserved for Gold, and Gold had missed it, he realized.

“What was the email even—?”

“HEY EVERYONE!” bellowed a voice from over by the porch. It was Sapphire. Gold and Silver both whipped around, and noticed that most of the dexholders were gathered around the table that she was standing on. “WE’RE PLAYING MANSION-WIDE MANHUNT! OUTDOORS ONLY! SENIOR GREEN IS ‘IT’!”

“Unfortunately!” Green yelled from behind her.

“WE START IN SIXTY SECONDS! EVERYONE GO HIDE!” 

The dexholders all shrieked and scattered. Silver looked to Gold with a kind of panic, but Gold already had an idea. He grabbed Silver by the wrist, hauled him up, and ran.

* * *

**1:18 AM - Silver**

Gold took him to the treehouse. By the time they had run there, climbed up, and sat on the old wooden floor, they were completely out of breath.

“What—why did you do that?” Silver panted.

“You—were—the—one—” Gold stopped to take in some air. “You were the one who looked at me all scared, like some damsel in distress—”

“Oh, shut up, you prick, you just—” Silver had to stop, though, because Gold had fallen backwards laughing. “What?”

Gold dropped to lie on the floor. “Sorry, I just—I just missed us arguing. Or, just like, even speaking to each other.”

Silver was glad Gold was staring straight upwards, because he could feel heat creeping up his neck into his face, and he _knew _he turned red as a tomato when that happened.

“Hey,” Gold said, “get over here for a sec.”

“What?”

Gold lifted his head to look at Silver and patted the floorboards next to him. “Lie down here. You gotta see this.”

Silver wanted to protest, but his curiosity got the better of him, and when he inched closer, Gold just grabbed his arm and dragged him down. “Ow!”

“Look at that.” Gold pointed above them. 

Silver hadn’t noticed from the outside, but most of the roof of the treehouse had crumbled away, so they could see out. Out, past the branches and the leaves, into the night. The sky was at its darkest, inkiest black, and the moon was high. But the best was the stars. Silver was always moving, never in one place—but he’d never seen the stars quite so bright as in little Pallet Town. 

“Whoa,” he breathed.

“I know, right!” Gold was laughing, all soft and quiet. “They’re super bright out here.”

“Absolutely,” Silver agreed appreciatively. Though as lovely as they were, he couldn’t resist turning his head anymore. He moved to the side to just barely look over at Gold.

The other boy was enthralled by the night sky. “I brought us here so we could talk alone, but I’m glad we found this place.”

Silver’s brows furrowed. “That’s why you brought us here?”

“Well, yeah.” Gold turned his head, too. Silver’s breath hitched—their noses were only a few inches apart. He could feel Gold’s breathing, still a bit fast from their running. Or maybe from something else now.

“Listen,” Gold started, “I don’t know what that email was about, but I know you didn’t want me to see it. So I won’t pry. I just don’t want something that trivial getting between us again.”

_Us_. Silver felt dizzy. There was not enough oxygen in the small space between them. “I—I didn’t mean for it to...”

Gold shrugged, not tearing his gaze away from Silver. “Listen, it’s fine now. Right? We’re back to normal.”

_Back to normal_. Is that what they wanted? Not Silver. And if he was being honest, Gold looked a little disappointed as he said the words too.

“No,” Silver said, sealing his fate.

Gold’s face fell. “No?”

“No,” Silver repeated. “We’re not _normal_, Gold. We never have been. We were rivals, and friends, always fighting with each other, or _for _each other—that’s never been normal.” He swallowed. “When I thought you saw what I’d said in that email, I thought it was over. Because...because I was asking for more.”

“More?” Gold’s voice was hardly a whisper. “Like...?”

Silver looked away, embarrassed. “The email to Crystal...was explaining how I felt about you.”

“And...?”

“And I’m done fighting with you,” Silver decided. “Because I want more. Because I care about you. Because...I like you.”

“Silver.” Gold reached out to touch Silver’s cheek, and turn his face back so they looked into each others’ eyes again. “For the second time, who says?”

“What—”

“Who says that I don’t care about _you_?”

Silver’s heart stopped.

Gold leaned forward, and kissed him.

* * *

**1:29 AM - Gold**

_Holy crap._

Gold kissed him.

_Him. _Silver. His rival. His greatest enemy, his best friend.

Gold kissed him.

His mind went blank, his eyes were closed, and his heart was jumping out of his chest. It wasn’t that he’d had some revelation just then, that he wanted to kiss Silver. It was like every moment they’d spent together was a stray star, and that kiss was a solid line, connecting them to form a constellation, leading them to this. He more than wanted it. He needed it more than air.

His mind went blank, until Silver’s lips pressed back against his.

And then his heart was beating like crazy, but it didn’t feel bad anymore. It felt like it was beating itself into the right place, finally. Gold used to the hand that was cupping Silver’s cheek to bring him closer. That was all Gold wanted now: _closer, closer, closer_.

But Silver pulled back abruptly. He said, “Wait, what?”

The space between them, the inches, was suddenly lightyears. “What?”

“You—you kissed me?” Silver sounded puzzled.

“No shit, Silver.”

“You like me? How long have you known?”

Gold traced his fingers down the side of Silver’s face. He thought for a moment, then let out a breath. “Look, I don’t have it all figured out. But I know that I think about you, and I stare at you—like, to the point of it being creepy.” That actually got Silver to snort. He could hear his own voice softening. “And I care about you. More than just a rival, or a friend.”

“Oh.” Even in the low light, Gold could see Silver’s cheeks redden.

Gold couldn’t hide his grin.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” But he was laughing now.

To silence him, Silver bonked his forehead into Gold’s. “Shut _up_!”

He was more than happy to oblige. “Okay.”

Gold kissed him. 

Again, and again, and again.

* * *

**1:33 AM - Silver**

Silver felt lighter than air. 

He’d felt that same feeling before, most times around Gold—when they battled side-by-side, or when the idiot boy showed his hidden intellect, or even when they just brushed by each other walking. And normally, it made him feel out of control, which he hated. Now, though, it wasn’t like falling through empty air, but soaring beyond the clouds. And he knew for certain this time that there was someone right beside him, holding his hand, so he wasn’t alone in it.

Their lips had parted just enough to catch their breath, and Gold said, “Silver,” and Silver literally wanted nothing more in the world.

He opened his eyes. The world was blurry for a second, but there was Gold, right in front of him. “Yeah?”

“We’ve got company incoming,” Gold warned, and only then did Silver hear fast-approaching shouts and someone climbing up to the treehouse. They had about two seconds to instinctively spring away from each other to opposite corners before Red burst through the trapdoor.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “I knew someone would be up here!”

“Hey senior,” Gold said coolly, and Silver had no clue how someone could be that cool when they’d both been a melted mess mere moments ago. “Silver and I aren’t playing manhunt, actually. We came up here to try to avoid the game.”

“Oh,” Red seemed slightly disappointed, like when a puppy was declined a game of fetch, “that’s fine, guys.”

From down on the ground, they could hear Blue yell, “Who’s up there?!” 

“Gold and Silver!” Red called back. “But they decided not to play!”

“Oh ho ho!” Blue laughed. “So they did!”

“Yeah!” Red turned back. “Welp, Green found me first which means I’m now his crony, so I gotta get back to work. See ya!” He slid back down and shut the trapdoor.

As soon as he was gone, Gold erupted into a fit of schoolyard giggles, like he’d just been told the biggest, funniest secret of his life. Silver, slightly mad from hitting panic-mode at the first sign of trouble, joined in after a few seconds.

“Will things ever stop being crazy with us?” Silver asked, genuinely wondering.

“I can promise you that they definitely won’t,” Gold answered.

“Good.” Silver leaned in, and Gold met him halfway. When they broke apart, he said, “I wouldn’t wish for it to be any other way.”

* * *

_We'll make a wish, _

_and do as dreamers do,_

_and all our wishes,_

_will come true._

* * *


End file.
